gegegenokitarofandomcom-20200223-history
Sara-Kozō
Sara-Kozō (さら小僧, lit. plate boy) is a Kappa and antagonist in the GeGeGe no Kitarō. He first appears in the Shonen Magazine story of the same name. Appearance The Sara-Kozō is similar to the kappas, but there a few distinct differences. The Sara-Kozō has shark-like teeth and has facial hair, furthermore his head hair is more prominent than the kappas. Personality The Sara-Kozō is consistently portrayed as being proud of his songs and having a major intolerance towards anybody who sings his songs without his consent, which can lead to a grudge that can get deadly. Although the Sara-Kozō may look docile, he's easy to anger and can get highly violent when this happens. History Manga Sara-Kozō first appears in the Shonen Magazine story, Sara-Kozō.Sara-Kozō, Shonen Magazine First Anime He appears in episode #34 of the first anime adaptation, Sara-Kozō.GeGeGe no Kitarō (1968): Episode 34 Third Anime He appears in episode #43 of the third anime adaptation, Sara-Kozō's Prize-Winning Yōkai Song.GeGeGe no Kitarō (1985): Episode 43 Fourth Anime He appears in episode #33 of the fourth anime adaptation, Counterattack! Yōkai Sara-Kozō.GeGeGe no Kitarō (1996): Episode 33 Fifth Anime He appears in episode #66 of the fifth anime adaptation, Sara-kozō, Yōkai Chart Topper!.GeGeGe no Kitarō (2007): Episode 66 Sixth Anime He appears in episode #40 of the sixth anime adaptation, The Final Ballad: Sara-Kozō.GeGeGe no Kitarō (2018): Episode 40 Abilities Mystical Songs: Sara-Kozō's most notable ability, the songs he sing are usually quite appealing to anyone who hears. Which is usually the reason why his songs get stolen. There is also a forbidden song, that if sung by Sara-Kozō himself, then disastrous consequences will occur, as shown by the terrified crowd of yōkai who escaped once he had begun to sing it. The effects when sung by humans is instead capable of reversing and altering time, as shown when the band sung it at their concert and time reverses to before they followed Nezumi-Otoko, with Kitarō subsequently stopping him before he proceeds with his scheme. Even recordings of this song are capable of this effect as demonstrated by Nezumi-Otoko when he plays it to prevent Gangi-Kozō's death.GeGeGe no Kitarō (1996): Episode 42 In the fifth anime, the effects of singing any of his songs lead to raining instead, when the band's copy of the song is played by the multitude of fans who have their own copies of it, the amount of rain fall causes a large flooding to occur. Plate Generation: Sara-Kozō's main form of offense, he creates plates from the top of his head and throws them at his enemies. He is also able to create specific plates that can instantly make anyone who reads the lyrics that are inscribed in it able to perform it. In the fourth anime he is able to throw plates created from his energy. *'Clear Plate': Within the sixth anime, he generated a clear plate and used it to temporarily blind Kitarō. Poisonous Urine: Sara-Kozō's urine is poisonous and he can use it to attack enemies. 'Physical Prowess: ' Sara-Kozō is an adept physical combatant being fairly agile and having more strength than his size may say, dragging or choking people with ease. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Yōkai Category:Kappa Category:Antagonists